Everyone has Secerts9
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Taylor meets Peter and Sophie and gets into trouble on her first day. PG-13 for language


I would like to say that for this story I am adding 6 new Cliff Hangers to my story and that includes Jess (Shelby's sister) and Taylor.   
The new cliffhangers include:  
Jess  
Taylor  
Emily Bellwood- A fourteen-year old bulimic girl. Was caught doing drugs by her mother and was sent to Horizon.  
Tyler Rooke- a fifteen-year-old boy who was abused by his father ever since he was 5. He started doing drugs because of that.  
Ethan Carp- a fourteen-year-old boy who started doing drugs and joined a gang after he visited his father last summer.   
Eric Harris- ran away from foster home and almost beat I a guy to death. His lawyer convinced the judge to let him go here instead of juvy.   
  
It is under stood that Kat has graduated and is not in the show any more. Peter and Sophie are together and so are Scott and Shelby. (Scott came back to horizon to stay.) Juliet and Auggie are just close friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taylor woke up not really sure where she was. Then she realized that her head was resting on her brother's shoulder and that she was in a car. She remembered where she was now she was going to that stupid school. She was sitting between Max and Isabel in the car that her parent's had rented. Her dad was driving and her mom was in the front seat. "How much longer till we get there" she asked her parents hoping that it wouldn't be for a while she wanted to spend as much time with her family as she could. "About and hour." Mrs. Evans answered. Taylor slouched down to the floor of the car and rested her head on Max's lap and started to cry silently to herself. Eventually they turned into sobs that shook her whole body. Max and Isabel tried to comfort her but they didn't help very much especially when they didn't even know why she was crying.   
  
AT HORIZON  
  
"Sophie!" Peter called across the cafeteria. "Sophie, you got a minute?" "Sure, Peter what's the problem?" I just wanted to talk to you about some new students we're getting. They both walked outside and Peter started talking. "Sophie were getting some new students and I was wondering if you could handle them. Ya see since we decided to put Jess in the Cliffhanger group I wanted to put some people her age in the group." "Yea sure that's fine with me Peter." "Alright," Peter said, "In that case you've got a busy week. We've got three people coming in today and two tomorrow. Emily Bellwood is coming in and hour. Tyler Rooke is coming in at 2:30 and Taylor Evan's is coming at 5:00." "Ok well could we go to your office so I can look over their files?" "Sure"  
  
They both walked into Peter's office and he handed her each of the files. "This is Emily's she suddenly became bulimic after she started her new school, soon after that she started doing drugs." He said as he handed her the file.  
  
"This is Tyler's I'm not sure at all what happened to him. His mother didn't tell me too much all she said was that he runs away a lot and hat he started doing drugs a little while ago. I'm pretty sure there's more to his story though." He said pondering that thought.  
  
"And this one," he said handing her the last file, "Is the most confusing one. The girl's name is Taylor she's fourteen and will be fifteen in about a month. She was adopted when she was six and her dad died when she was eight. About 3 months ago her mom died and she was adopted again by another family. Apparently everything was fine the first month she was there. Then she went haywire, she started doing drugs and drinking she was also caught steeling. Apparently she's amazing grade wise and she's also supposed to be a terrific athlete. But from the reports her teachers gave she's sure got a bad mouth. She cursed all the time and was always talking back to them." Peter said sighing and wondering how he was going to deal with her. "Any thing on her record at her old school that has to do with problem's at home?" Sophie asked. "Yes actually here is a report that her mother gave that said that she was a cutter. The girl had scars on her arms when the doctors checked her out but the most confusing thing is she hasn't done it since she moved in with her new family." "You're right Peter, This girl does look complicated."   
  
The day went by quickly. The new students all checked in pretty well. Although, Sophie and Peter did find drugs in each of their bags. But soon enough it was time for Taylor to arrive. A car pulled up and two adults got out Peter figured it was Mr. and Mrs. Evans. He went over and introduced himself as he was introducing himself to the Evans he noticed a girl walk out and lean against the side of the car the only other person he saw was a boy who looked about 16 or 17 sitting in the car and that confused him cause the girl looked the same age. He went over anyway. "Hi! You must be Taylor I'm..." "Taylor? No. I'm Isabel, her sister. That," She said pointing to a girl sitting on the floor of the car "Is Taylor" the girl looked like she was crying or at least like she had been.   
  
"Why do I have to go?" he heard her mumble to the boy next to her. "Because they're going to help you." The boy said "But I don't want to go" she cried. "Taylor," He said soothingly, " you have to go." "But Michael had the same problem and instead he got to live on his own. Me, I have to go to this stupid school." "Taylor, there are two reason's that Michael got to live on his own. One he was old enough to live by himself and two he wasn't on drugs." She looked up at him and whispered in her lowest voice "But Max, I'm scared." Peter heard anyway. "Taylor you don't have to be scared we're here to help." Peter said. "Why don't you just shut the hell up I wasn't talking to you." Taylor said looking angrily in Peter's direction. "Taylor, we don't tolerate that kind of language here." Sophie said butting in. "I don't give a shit what kind of language you tolerate and what kind you don't. I don't want to even be at this fucking school so why would I want to obey the rules?" "Taylor," Max interrupted before she could say anymore "Come on, get out of the car at least. You're going to have to eventually." "Fine she said, "But you have to get out first." Max climbed out and Taylor followed. When she got out she leaned on Max and tears started to stream down her face because she was realizing that she wasn't going to see him or Isabel for a while. Peter leaned on Sophie and whispered in her ear," I'm going to check her in can you talk to her parents?" "Sure." Then Peter added "But I want to talk to her brother before they leave." "Ok, Taylor, Do you want to say goodbye to your family?" "Are they leaving now?" She asked dryly already knowing what the answer would be. "No bu..." "Well then can't I say goodbye to them when they leave?" she interrupted knowing she was going to get her way by the look on Peter's face. "If that's what you want." He paused a moment before adding. "Now get your bags we need to get you settled in." She reluctantly grabbed her bags and followed Peter.  
  
He led her into a room with a table and two chairs not really much to more. "Well, I hope my room isn't as ugly as this." Taylor remarked as she walked in. 'Boy, were her teacher's right! She sure has a smart mouth!' Peter thought to himself as he directed her to sit down in one of the chairs. "Have you used today?" he asked as he sat down in the seat across from her. "What?" "You know. Have you used drugs today?" Peter explained. "Oh. No I haven't used drugs in over a month." "Ok, but I'll still need to check you bags and stuff." As he was checking her bags he began telling her all the rules of Horizon. "Horizon is a safe place and because of that there is no sex, drugs or violence here. There is also no inappropriate touching of any kind. Anything said to either myself or to one of the other counselors here is confidential unless there is reason to suspect harm towards someone else or harm against yourself. And this," he said taking out two bottles of beer and a pack of cigarettes. "Is not acceptable." Peter searched her clothes and didn't find anything else. "Normally you would have to have a physical but you already had that this morning right?" Taylor nodded her head. Peter could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. "Taylor if you ever want to talk..." "Yea, Yea I know I can just come to you right." She said sarcastically. "Can I go now?" "Sure" Peter said as they both stood up.   
  
He led her into the girl's dorm. "Everyone is having dinner right now but they should be done in a little while. Have you eaten yet?" Taylor nodded her head yes. "Ok then you can just get unpacked." Sophie will be here in a few minutes to check on you.   
  
Peter walked up to his office, which was where Sophie was talking to Taylor's parents. When he walked in Max and Isabel were sitting outside the office looking bored as ever. "He guys!" He said cheerfully. "Hi" he heard Isabel say. But Max didn't say anything until his sister nudged him with her elbow. Then he said a very unenthusiastic "Hey" Peter knocked on the door and walked in, he sat down and waited for Sophie to get done her conversation. Then he asked Sophie to check on Taylor.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Peter started, "is it all right if I ask you some more questions. I know Sophie has already talked to you but I want to make sure she didn't forget to ask you anything." "Sure, that's not a problem." "Alright then could I talk to your other children too?" Peter asked. "Yea that would probably be a good idea." Peter walked over and opened the door. "Max and Isabel do you mind coming in here for a few minutes?" They both nodded their heads and walked in. Peter told them to sit on the couch and He walked over to his desk to sit down. "Ok," Peter started, "I was just wondering if there was any signs that could have warned you that she was having problems?" Mrs. Evans answered that one. "Well the first week she was here she had terrible nightmares. I'm not really sure what they were about but I'm pretty sure that she was abused by her other mother." Peter nodded his head. "Any other signs that she was abused?" "Well," Isabel answered this one. "The first week she would always be surprised whenever we would let her do something. For instance she was surprised that we let her sleep in late, she was even surprised the first morning when we asked her what she wanted for breakfast and one of the things that surprised me most was that when I asked her if she was going to take a shower she looked at me like I was crazy. But now she takes at least three a day. She's a neat freak." Peter smiled at Isabel's last comment and noticed that Max just looked furious and wasn't saying anything. He just sat there slouched in his seat not saying a word. "It says in her file that she was a cutter. I was wondering if you saw any signs of that." He noticed that Max looked really surprised at his question but still didn't say anything. Mr. Evan's however did. "No I haven't seen a single sign of cutting I'm even surprised that you asked that because she's almost afraid of cutting herself. She hates to handle knives and every time she even sees a razor she stiffens up." That just made Peter more confused then ever. This girl didn't make any sense and he was almost sure that Max knew something about it. Peter talked to them some more and then asked if he could talk to Max alone.  
  
Everyone filed out and left Max and Peter alone in the room. Peter noticed that Max looked furious. He figured that he knew why peter wanted to talk to him and obviously he wasn't going to cooperate. "Max could you sit over here?" Peter pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Max stood up and trudged over there. "Look Max I'll be honest with you. I can tell that you and Taylor are close but that doesn't me that you have to be mad at me. I just want to help your sister. So can I just ask one question?" "You can ask it but I might not answer it." Peter sighed but decided to go for it anyway. "Mind telling me who Michael is and what he has in common with Taylor?" Max sighed now. "I can't really tell you that cause then I would be giving away her secret." "I thought you would know what it is. But Max I need to know what it is cause then I can't help her. And the faster I help her the faster she can come home." Max thought for a minute 'the faster I get her home the better I'll feel then I won't have to worry about her getting caught using her powers. That's what I'm worried about most.' "Fine but you can't tell her that I'm the one who told you. If she finds out you know just tell her that my parents told you about Michael." "Don't worry I won't tell her Max. I won't even bring up the topic until she mentions it herself." Max took a deep breath before starting, 'Michael got the court to say that he was allowed to live on his own because his father used to abuse him. And Taylor's mom used to abuse her. I don't know what her mom did to her. She wouldn't tell me that much. All I know is that every night she comes into my room crying. My parents thought that she stopped having the nightmares after the first week. But the only thing that she stopped doing was wake up screaming." Peter talked a little more with max then decided to give the family a little tour.   
  
He told them about the bike trails and said that Taylor would be impressed but when they got to the climbing wall. Mr. and Mrs. Evans said that she would love it and that she never climbed a wall that high but max on the other hand disagreed he said that she would hate it. "Why would she hate it max?" "Cause it's to simple for her, she'd probably climb it in less than two minutes." "He's right mom." "Wait a second," Peter butted in. "Your telling me that she can climb that in under two minutes?? No kid in this entire school can do that." "Yea well not a lot of fourteen year old girls can ride five miles in 17 1/2 minutes either." Max added. "WOW!" was the only response he got from peter. The Evan's left and Peter decided to check with Sophie and see how all the new kids had settled in.   
  
"Well," Sophie began when she was in Peter's office later that evening. "Tyler has fit in pretty well with the rest of the group except he seems to be holding something back and I can't figure out what it is. Emily had a hard time dealing with the fact that she was going to have to eat the food every day. And well Taylor has fit in ok Shelby has taken a liking to her ever since she was rude to Juliet. When she first met her. Apparently she was really annoyed with Juliet's happy attitude. They are all in the lodge right now hanging out. Well everyone except Taylor. She refused to go." "No wonder Shelby likes her. You want to go check on her?" Peter asked standing up and heading towards the door when Sophie nodded yes and stood up with him.  
  
BACK AT THE DORMS  
  
Taylor sat on her bed listening to her Backstreet Boys cd. She was in the mood to listen to Papa Roach but peter wouldn't let her keep that. She turned on the speakers that were attached to her Walkman and put on number 8-I'll be the One. "I guess you were lost, when I met you, still there were tears in your eyes." As that first verse played Taylor thought aloud "I wish someone could find me." She didn't realize that Peter and Sophie were in the room at the time until Sophie spoke up "Taylor someone can find you. Just you can't hide from everyone." "Oh can't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone!!" Taylor screamed. "Taylor we don't talk like that here." Peter said firmly. "Why don't the two of you just go fuck each other and leave me alone!" She yelled. Peter and Sophie looked furious. "Taylor go to my office now!" 


End file.
